Fifth Year:Crossover Style
by sanitysugar
Summary: Well, it's the start of Harry's fifth year, and with the ministry messing with the school, Voldemort's return, and transfer students things are about to get interesting. Wanna know what happens when a school wide prank war starts with a god of mischief? How about when a castle gets mad? You'll have to read to find out.
1. A New Year

It seemed like an ordinary school year for one Harry Potter, he was thought to be crazy by most of the school, Malfoy was being a prat as usual and he had broken off his friendship with Ron and Ginny after a conversation he had over heard involving Dumbledore and the Potter fortune that also destroyed any trust he had in the headmaster. They didn't know he had overheard that conversation of course, he was supposed to be in Slytherin after all, and made a rather convincing argument about their abandonment last year during the tournament, officially ending their friendship and ruining there plans, followed by a secret trip to Gringott's with the help of Remus and Sirius, also ending whatever money they had been getting and completely sealing his accounts for anyone but himself. The fact that he was actually polite to the goblins and learned part of their ways didn't hurt either, or his enormous funds and all the requests he made regardless of price. He had managed to avoid everyone on the train except Malfoy but that was fine, he could take whatever Malfoy said and throw it back ten times worse, and got a carriage of his own too, helps when you can see the things pulling them and promise to bring it a treat in the near future if they leave before anyone else could get in. The problem now was the Great Hall, he had to deal with people again and that toad of a woman Umbridge from his ministry hearing was sitting at the staff table, he knew something was going to happen.

He ignored the glare he felt coming from Ron's direction and listened half heartedly to Hermione, trying to bring him back to reality only semi-successfully, finally working when he felt Dumbledore's twinkling stare in his direction. He was just responding to her comment about man in the suit and the woman with oddly colored hair at the staff table when Dumbledore stood, strange considering the would-be first years hadn't entered yet.

"Several of you may have noticed a change in staff this year, I will refrain from discussing this just yet. We have a surprise this year at Hogwarts, to help foster stronger relations with foreign magical countries, the ministry has decided to start an exchange program of sorts. Two schools, SHEILD and The Island, have sent students and teachers to Hogwarts to hold the first of hopefully many future programs. The students will be sorted with the first years and stay in the dorms for the house they are put into, I ask you be respectful and help them adjust as some of them may have different customs than our own."

Dumbledore sat back down and McGonagall entered with a group of older teens right behind and the first years behind them. McGonagall gave the usual instructions and the hat gave the same song as always before things started to get interesting. The first group sorted came from a school called The Island and there were only two of them, both girls.

"Cheren, Bleu."

The first girl had black, wavy hair and hazel eyes with a thin choker that had a small bell on the end. She walked up to the stool and sat down quickly, sitting for a few minutes before the hat gave a loud 'HUFFLEPUFF' and placed it back on the table, heading for the now cheering table and sitting down. The cheering died down after a moment and McGonagall continued with the sorting.

"Stone, Jocelyn."

She had impossibly long brown hair and eyes, her hair bleeding to black at the ends, and a large black collar around her neck. She went up to the stool slowly, almost bored, before the hat was placed on her head. She seemed to be arguing with it if her expression was anything to go by but it eventually yelled an amused 'GRYFFINDOR' and put the hat back. She had a pleased expression on her face when she looked at the cheering table and made a beeline for the seat next to Harry who hadn't realized it until she was sitting down next to him.

The other group was the SHEILD group, larger than The Island, consisting of seven boys and a single girl.

"Banner, Bruce."

A timid looking boy with dark hair went up to the stool, wringing his hands as the hat was placed on his head. He jumped slightly at the loud 'RAVENCLAW' that issued from the hat and made his way over to the right table, Luna managing to sit next to him somehow.

"Barton, Clint."

A stoic looking boy with short blonde hair made his way up next, sitting tensely on the stool for several minutes before another 'RAVENCLAW' was heard. He made his way to the other boy, Bruce, and sat down across from him.

"Odinson, Loki."

A tall, slim, boy made his way to the stool, long, jet black hair slicked back and piercing dark green eyes similar to Harry's own. The hat sat on his head for the longest yet, eventually calling out a 'SLYTHERIN', every step near silent as he sat slightly away from the rest of the house.

"Odinson, Thor."

A tall, muscular boy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes went up, looking like a giant on the small stool. The hat was on his head for almost as long as it was on his brother's before 'GRYFFINDOR' was called and he made his way to the first open space, ironically next to Harry as Jocelyn from The Island scooted down as noticeably as possible.

"Parker, Peter."

An average looking boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes went up, sitting on the stool like a perch before 'RAVENCLAW' was heard. There seemed to be a group of sorts forming at the table, the SHEILD students and Luna all sitting together.

"Romanoff, Natasha."

A girl with short dark red hair and pale green eyes went up next, the hat barely touching her head before a loud 'SLYTHERIN' was heard, reminding Harry of Malfoy in first year. She sat across from Loki, another SHEILD group forming in the houses.

"Rogers, Steve."

Another tall blonde went up, steps measured and sure like some sort of soldier. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, both brighter than Thor's, the blonde sitting next to Harry. It was another short sorting, the hat calling a loud 'HUFFLEPUFF', and the blonde made his way to the table.

"Stark, Tony."

The last SHEILD student, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, seemed to exude confidence, walking up to the stool and sitting down lazily, like he couldn't care less what he was doing. It was a few moments before the hat said anything, the boy smirking as it called out 'RAVENCLAW', apparently the most popular house for the SHEILD students.

The first years were sorted next, the excitement dimmed now that the exchange students were sorted but there none the less to welcome them into their houses. Dumbledore stood as soon as the last first year was sorted, before all of the students could begin talking to give the customary greeting before the feast. It was quick as usual, the twinkle full force in the old man's eyes, before the tables were filled with food and students began talking and eating. Hermione filled Harry's plate, knowing Harry wouldn't bother at the beginning of the year and filled her own plate quickly before turning to the newcomers.

"Excuse me, Jocelyn Stone? My name's Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you. I've read about you're school and there wasn't much information, I was wondering if you could tell me about it?"

Harry tuned her out as she started asking questions, happy that she hadn't changed much over the years even if he was still as short as she was. He ate small portions from his plate, stomach still not used to the large amounts even after half a summer at Grimmauld Place and Mrs. Weasley trying to feed him huge amounts of food, not completely trusting it not to have potions or something after the incident with regardless of whether or not she knew about it. He managed half his plate before he turned to the blonde eating heartily next to him, fishing for something to talk about before deciding to go the Hermione route. The blonde immediately giving Harry his attention as he started talking.

"Your name is Thor Odinson isn't it? I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. What year will you be in here?"

The blonde had a naturally loud voice, easily heard over the din of conversation in the great hall and he was happy when his name got no outward reaction.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Son of Potter. You may call me Thor and I shall be in fifth year as will the rest of my friends though our ages are varied."

Thor had a slightly archaic way of speech that Harry had only heard a few times, talking with a few of the older portraits in the castle, it was comforting somehow.

"Then you can call me Harry, I'm in my fifth year as well. SHEILD is in America isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, that is indeed true. This is only the second time that I have left it, this United Kingdom is a very interesting place."

"Have you seen any of the school yet, Thor?"

"No, we were supposed to see it over the summer but there was an issue that prevented our travel."

"In that case then I'll show you around tomorrow morning, as long as you're okay with waking up early."

"That would be most appreciated, my friend, I thank you for the offer."

Harry and Thor made small talk until everyone had finished eating and the noise in the hall slowly grew until Dumbledore rose to his feet, attention going straight to the headmaster.

"Now that the feast is over I beg a few of your moments for the start of term notices. First years, newcomers, and several older students ought to know that the forbidden forest is out of grounds and, as it is called, forbidden to those not permitted to be there."

Harry rolled his eyes, sharing a quick grin with Hermione before focusing again on Dumbledore.

"Mr. Filch , the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have several changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome  
Professor Philip Coulson of SHEILD who will be offering a muggle correspondence class for those interested in what muggles schools are like and Professor Lapis Demi of The Island who will taking care of the Care of Magical Creatures for the year. We are also pleased to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-."

Dumbledore broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. Dumbledore sat as it became clear that Umbridge intended to speak, standing with a small 'hem hem' sound. There was a short pause while everyone registered what was happening, Harry scanning the staff table and seeing looks of surprise while the teachers tried to compose themselves quickly before he focused on those around him, seeing everything from shock and confusion to amusement around him.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Her words grated on Harry's ears and he had a hard time not grimacing at the sound, a single sentence in and he knew he was going to have a hard time actually listening to her. He managed to drown out her voice and focus on the words themselves and what they meant, the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts, this year's exchange held partially to make it easier for them to do so. He had read The Prophet over the summer and knew this had to with last year and the tournament fiasco, most of the wizarding world thought he was crazy now and the ministry was obviously still sore that he refused to be their poster boy. He would have to tread carefully this year, try to stay away from both Dumbledore and Umbridge as much as possible and not cause a stir, easier said than done when trouble has a way of finding you. The speech eventually ended, Harry not even attempting a clap, before turning to Hermione who was waiting for him to speak.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very hard year."

"Really, Harry? That's the first thing you say? I know you were listening like I was so what do you think of this?"

"The ministry interfering in the school is only going to cause trouble, especially with all of their denial at what happened during the tournament last year. I don't care if people think I'm crazy or not, the signs are out there so I'm not going to bring it up if I don't have to, my issue is what's the ministry going to do while they're here?"

"Well we know that they've been discrediting you and Dumbledore all summer, stupid considering all the evidence is right in their faces, but I don't think that's the biggest issue. You heard all of those phrases and things she used, I think they're trying to change Hogwarts, get rid of Dumbledore."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Harry, I'm serious. I know he's a terrible person and what he's done is something to you is unforgivable but he is still one of the only things standing between Voldemort and Hogwarts."

"I know 'Mione, doesn't mean I have to like it. I see you took my words to heart, can't fight against something you're afraid to name."

"I thought you wanted to stay neutral in all of this?"

"I do but until I'm out of school and Europe in general I doubt I can, the ministry and the order can hang for all I care."

It was obvious Hermione wanted to keep talking but there was a clatter as students got up, Dumbledore having dismissed everyone.

"I have to go lead the first years, the password is Consociari this year if you want to take one of your shortcuts."

"Thanks 'Mione, see you in the morning."

Harry got up and wove through the students gracefully, quickly reaching the entrance and out into the hall. He headed for the house tapestries in the hall, ducking behind the one for Gryffindor quickly as students started to filter out of the great hall and going through a series of corridors and rooms before coming out from behind a portrait just above the Fat Lady's. She greeted him with a small smile and he said the password quickly as the sounds of the first years were heard below, making a beeline for the dorm and not stopping until he was in his usual bed. He was planning to get ready as fast as possible and have the curtains drawn before anyone else managed to get up there when he heard footsteps outside and Ron came walking in, pausing in the doorway for a few tense moments before all hell broke loose.


	2. Midnight Wanderings and Multicolor Hair

Ron bristled visibly before leaping at Harry, Harry ducking under him and dashing down the stairs to the common room, hoping to prevent a scene with Ron's quick temper. His years at the Dursley's and sneaking around restricted areas at Hogwarts had made him light on his feet and quick at adapting to a situation, he just hoped that Ron was still leveled headed enough to think before attacking him in front of everyone, probably not but worth a shot. All the first years had gone to bed along with most of the older students, the other fifth year boy heading up and barely noticing him as he vaulted over them and landed surprisingly graceful and rolling at the bottom of the stairs. If he could get to the portrait hole then Ron would never be able to catch him, he was almost there when it swung open and Thor started inside and Harry ran headlong into him, too busy glancing back to see him. Harry fell back in a heap, dazed for a second before Ron's angry voice rang through the common room.

"Get back here, Potter!"

Harry had just enough time to get up and swing around as Ron came charging at him to get out of the portrait hole and away from Thor's surprised expression before Ron was jumping at him again, throwing punches that Harry dodged easily. He was moving around the room easily, using the furniture to throw Ron off and make him stumble until students started trickling down at the commotion, starting to form a circle of sorts, too afraid to actually interfere lest they get caught in the crossfire when Thor pushed his way through the students. Harry was thrown off by a book that one of the students had left out, the common room already headed towards the organized chaos it usually was when Hermione's voice sounded with a loud 'Harry!' before Ron was on him, getting in a couple punches before Thor lifted him easily by the collar, hefting until his feet barely touched the ground with almost no effort. Ron started struggling and screaming at Harry while Hermione rushed over, wand at the ready.

"You always get everything you want don't you, Potter! Not even start of term and you already made friends with the new kids, doesn't matter half the school thinks you're crazy, the famous Harry Potter gets everything! It's your fault, all of it!"

Harry accepted Hermione's help up and kept a hand on his friends arm, stopping her angry outburst before it could begin.

"I don't know what you think I've ever done to wrong you, Ron, but you know full well how untrue what you're saying is. This is the reason I broke off our friendship, you were always jealous of the fact that I was famous, jealous of the fact that my family is dead just because you think your brothers are better than you when you've seen my relatives. You've never believed me either, not right away, you didn't last year with the the tournament, you had to see for yourself that someone was trying to kill me before you believed me. You've always blamed me for everything that went wrong, I'm sick of it. You need to get your head out of arse and grow up and get rid of that jealous streak, it will get you nowhere."

Ron's face was a dangerous shade of red but he finally seemed to realize that making a scene would not help anything so he stayed where he was when Thor put him down, not wanting to get in worse trouble than he would be when his mom found out. He turned and headed up the stairs to the dorm, the crowd parting as he approached, and didn't look back. Harry sighed when he was gone, Hermione doing damage control and trying to get everyone back to bed, and slumped into an armchair in front of the fireplace. He knew this would be all over the school by the end of tomorrow but he managed to stop himself from bringing up Dumbledore or anything he didn't want people to know just yet. He reassured Hermione that he was fine though he knew she could see through it, deciding to leave hi to his thoughts until he was ready to and was broken out of his musings when Thor sat down across from him, having moved one of the chairs.

"Is everything alright, friend?"

Thor's slightly archaic speech was a comfort after what had happened and Harry found himself smiling slightly despite himself, there was something trustworthy about the blonde that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Not yet, but I think it will be. Are you tired, Thor?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"What do you say to a nighttime tour of the school, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways. I could even take you to see the other SHEILD students in another house."

"Is it not against the rules be out past curfew? And how would you enter another house, I was told the locations are only known to the students in those houses, let alone the passwords."

"Normally, yes, but I know this castle, including most of it's secrets. What do you say to a small adventure to start off your year?"

Thor smiled widely, standing abruptly and holding his out for Harry.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Harry smiled back and accepted the hand up, leading Thor to the portrait hole. He went into what Hermione named his Ravenclaw mode, telling Thor about the castle and all the shortcuts and the grounds. They had a close call with Peeves but a quick duck behind a tapestry led to another hidden corridor. They waited until he passed to continue on, now heading for the Ravenclaw dorms.

"This is a truly wonderful place, my friend, how did you come to learn it so well?"

"That's actually an easier question than you think. This castle is sentient, Hogwarts has a mind of her own. Every once in awhile she has students that she favors, she helps them in subtle ways like directing them and showing them things. Many ancient places are actually sentient, objects as well sometimes, and Hogwarts is well over a thousand years old. There's actually a little known legend about her having an actual form, I don't know what it is but she's said to show herself to those she favors."

"So Hogwarts showed you what you know? All of these passages and things?"

"Not all of them, no. Half of them I learned from someone else but after a point there are places that can only be found, this passage for example comes out right behind a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Ravenclaw common room where most of your friends are."

"Why tell me all of this? This is out of character for you I suspect."

"Dunno, maybe Hogwarts wants me to trust you."

Harry motioned to be quiet and they slipped out behind another tapestry into a rather nice common room with blue and bronze themes. Harry and Thor stepped out quietly, careful not to wake anyone after seeing no one in the common room. Harry motioned for Thor to stay downstairs and went upstairs quickly, coming back down a few minutes grinning like a loon. Thor followed Harry back out, eager to ask what he had just done but waiting until they were a distance away.

"What did you do up there, Harry, that put you into such a good mood?"

"I left a surprise of sorts for your friends in the morning, you'll have to wait to find out what it is though. I think I'm tired enough to get some sleep now so let's head back, I can you show you the grounds during the daytime."

They headed back to the Gryffindor dorm, going in through the portrait and headed to their dorm. They got into bed quickly, careful not to wake anyone, and fell asleep, Harry's dreams not plagued by Cedric or Voldemort for the first time since tournament and slept soundly through the night.

_

Harry woke up first the next morning as usual, giving Thor a nudge on the bed next to his that he had claimed somehow to wake him up before the others. He looked like death warmed over but he was ready by the time Thor woke up and they were both down in the great hall within a half hour. Most of the castle was just waking up aside from the early birds like Harry and Thor who had come down to avoid anything from Ron for as long as possible, the only professors up this early were Snape and McGonagall, the rest either just waking or putting last minute touches on their lessons for the year. Thor was surprisingly cheery considering how late they had been sneaking around the castle last night while Harry looked like he wanted to crawl back into bed and never get up again, he may be well rested but he still wasn't a morning person despite his years at the Dursley's. McGonagal stood from the staff table when they were halfway through their meal and made her way towards them, stopping across the table from them where Harry was trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep against the table and Thor was stopping him with his slightly loud laughter.

"It was your idea to wake early, my friend."

"It sounded better in my head, before I actually did it. Still a good idea though, lets me avoid people for a little while longer."

McGonagall suppressed a small smile at the antics and cleared her throat, waiting until Harry had moved enough to see her and gave him his schedule before turning to Thor.

"I was hoping you had decided on any specific classes you wished to take Mr. Odinson."

"I have thought about it and I wish to take the same classes as Harry."

McGonagall didn't suppress the slight smile this time as she pulled out a piece of parchment like she had given Harry and waved her wand over it, handing it to Thor and heading back to the staff table where a few more professors had trickled in, Professor Coulson and the headmaster among them. Harry finally managed to raise his head and moved it rest on Thor's arm, too short to reach his shoulder and looked at the schedule in front of him.

"Why'd you choose to match my schedule?"

"It would be easier to go through classes with a familiar face and I would like to prevent anything more from that boy, you called him Ron last night, anytime soon. I am surprised though, you are very quick on your feet."

"Thanks for last night by the way, I forgot to say anything afterwards. If we're taking all the same classes then I don't have to worry about rushing to show you your classes so that saves a lot of time, the halls are confusing when you don't know them."

The great hall was starting to fill up with people quickly, word already spreading about last night's debacle with Ron at an alarming speed, there wouldn't be a single person who didn't know by the end of the day but Harry had gotten very good at ignoring any whispering or stares over the years and it was preferred to the fright that some people had been showing earlier because of the prophet. The hall was half full when Angelina entered the hall and made a beeline for Harry.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Angelina."

"I've been made team captain this year and we need a new Keeper now Wood's gone, tryouts are this Friday at five and I want the whole team there to see how the new person'll fight in."

"Okay."

She smiled at him and left, leaving Harry to Thor's questioning look.

"That's right, you don't know I'm the Quidditch Seeker for Gryffindor do you? Well now you do."

The twins came up to Harry a moment later matching grins on their faces like usual.

"So, Harry,"

"Any ideas for,

"The start of school prank?"

Harry laughed at Thor's bewildered expression, the twins both still grinning widely.

"Nice work on Ronniekins by the way."

"We'd gladly trade him for Harry as a brother any day, be more fun then."

"Sorry Gred, Forge, I've already started the beginning of it, should be walking in through the door anytime now if the sounds are right."

There was a loud commotion outside the doors, slowly getting louder as it got closer before the Ravenclaw fifth year boys walked in together in a sort of huddle, Luna on the outer ring of it and looking normal with her turnip earings compared to the rest of them. The boys all had different patterns of blue and bronze hair, some in swirls and others just a solid shade, even the SHEILD boys, and Harry couldn't suppress a laugh. Luna broke off from the group and headed to Harry, the twins congratulating him on a prank well done and probably planning expansions of it while Luna stopped in front of him.

"Morning, Harry, Thor, good work last night."

Luna left after that, just fast enough to cut off a response and headed back to the group as one of the SHEILD boys, Clint if Harry remembered right, headed for the Slytherin SHEILD boy, Thor's brother Loki. Thor dragged Harry over to his brother just as Clint reached him as well and couldn't help but chuckle now that he was looking at it closer and the incredibly intricate zig zag pattern was more noticeable.

"Loki, I don't know how and I don't know when but I know you did this."

"Greetings, brother, Clint, that is a most interesting change you have made."

Clint actually growled and looked ready to punch someone at that and Harry quickly stepped in before Thor could accidentally make it worse, hiding his own amusement as much as he could.

"Your name is Barton, right? There is actually no way for him to have done it, the dorm entrances are only known to members of that specific house and transportation magic isn't possible inside the school wards."

Harry could see Thor was trying not to laugh and stepped on his foot painfully, trying to make sure he didn't give him away somehow. Loki was looking at him curiously and there was a small group of students that trying to watch them discreetly, the Slytherins just sitting as close to them as possible seeing as how they were right next their table. Harry was saved from any questions by the arrival of Snape, passing out schedules to his house.

"Mr. Potter, if you or any of your friends wish to continue speaking then I suggest you find somewhere else rather than block my house table."

"Sorry professor, excuse me."

Clint stormed off to the Ravenclaw table and Loki wandered through his table for a seat while Harry dragged Thor out of the great hall, avoiding the headmaster's twinkling gaze as much as he could. 'So much for keeping your head down this year, Harry.' He thought as they headed for their first class of the day, History of Magic.


	3. Class

History of Magic was the same boring class it had always been, Harry and Thor getting a desk in the back of the classroom before anyone else got there, soon joined by Steve Rogers. Ron was one of the last into the class and ended up with a seat near the front, Hermione already in the front like she was in most of her classes. Harry, Thor and Steve spent most of the hour with a textbook between them, pictures that moved with the captions and spoke the contents of the pages, a silencing bubble around them to keep their voices and the voice from the textbook in. The textbook had been a wonderful find in the Potter vaults that his mother had made for a school charms project during her sixth year and Harry had found it infinitely more interesting than Binns droning voice. They packed up their things a few minutes early and left as soon as the bell rang, Harry hoping to talk with Steve outside of class seeing as how he was already friends with Thor but wanting to avoid Ron and headed for Potions, it would be better to be there before him even if he had to spend more time than necessary with Malfoy. They reached the dungeons fairly quickly and made small talk while they waited for the door to open. They were met by Thor's brother, Loki, and the SHEILD girl Natasha soon after and Harry somehow ended up at a table near the front with Loki and Thor in a table next to theirs with Natasha.

"We didn't get a chance to talk properly this morning, my name is Loki. I see you and my brother have become close since last night, I'm glad."

"I'm Harry and thanks, I think?"

"Tell me, why are you so sure I was not the one who changed the Ravenclaw boys hair?"

"Because I did it, there's a schoolwide prank at the start of every year and I'm one of the planners."

Loki looked like he wanted to continue the conversation but Snape's entrance stopped his reply.

"Settle down. Before we begin today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned of the composition and use of magical though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your OWL or suffer my...displeasure."

Snape's gaze settled on Neville a fraction longer than necessary and got a visible gulp in return.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me, I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means some of us will certainly be saying good bye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so whether you are intending to attempt NEWT or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

Snape gave a cursory glance over the Slytherins, pausing for a second Harry and seeming to notice him in class for the first time, before continuing his instructions.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard you will find everything you need in the store cupboard, you have an hour and a half."

Snape flicked his wand with a firm 'Begin' and students started immediately, Harry taking amount to read the directions a few times while most of the students went to grab ingredients. Potions class went smoothly for the first time Harry could remember, not having to focus on trying not to out-do Ron was like a blessing, he was actually enjoying Potions for the first time in his life. Snape was going through the room the way he always did and kept visibly pausing whenever he went past Harry, probably going to say some scathing remark but unable to find anything he could criticize, and when he called out what the potion should look like he was one of the few in the room with the correct results, the others being Hermione and half the Slytherins. He bottled his sample when told and wanted to keep the memory of Snape's slightly uncomfortable expression at his apparently perfect in his mind as long as he could. It would have been better if Ron hadn't taken the opportunity to knock it over when they passed, Harry just barely managing to catch it with his Seeker reflexes and ending up getting cut from several other glass vials that had fallen with it. Harry looked to see Ron grimacing down at him, ears turning red and then Snape's furious expression over the desk that Ron hadn't seen yet. Snape plucked Harry's vial from his hands quickly before Ron could do anymore damage and put it on a shelf behind him before whirling around to face Ron who looked like he was going to attack Harry.

Loki helped Harry up while Harry got his wand out, whispering a basic healing spell that stitched the skin on his arm back together before stowing back in the arm holster he had up his sleeve. The room was tense for a second before Snape spoke, catching Ron's attention and making his face go pale.

"Mr. Weasley,perhaps you would like to tell me why you are trying to sabotage students in my class room."

Ron looked like he wanted to fall through the floor, shoulders hunched and face terrified, Snape had never looked this furious.

"Now, I understand that you also had a, disagreement, with Mr. Potter last night, almost every version of which that I have heard you started, and I would like to know why you have brought it into my class room. Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm waiting."

There was a moment of silence and it became clear that Ron wasn't going to answer.

"Everyone out, except for you, Mr. Weasley, you stay. Potter, come back here this evening after dinner."

"Yes, sir."

Harry quickly packed his things and headed out, the SHEILD students and Hermione waiting outside the door. Hermione begin fussing over him immediately, the rest of them giving him a slightly wide berth as Hermione circled him like some sort of bird.

"Are you alright, Harry? Did any potions get into the cuts? When did you learn that spell?"

"I'm fine Hermione, everything's fine. I learned that spell from a book Madam Pomphrey gave me."

"When did this happen?"

"End of last year, I actually have a bed with my name on it now, she said she was tired of seeing me in there every other day and gave me a load of books to study over the summer."

Best way to stop Hermione from worrying, give her something to learn.

"How come I never saw them?"

"Do you really think you've seen everything I learned? Besides, I was hiding them from the old codger anyways."

"Over the summer? Where?"

"You know Mrs. Black's portrait? There's a whole room behind it, she fine once you get to know her, most of Snuffles stories about her are just for show, including the screaming."

Hermione looked like she wanted to go write this all down before finding the books Harry had mentioned but she caught sight of Jocelyn, the Island girl, just outside the great hall and went to meet her with a quick goodbye. The three SHEILD students took the chance to talk him before they went into the great hall themselves, the girl getting in the first word.

"Natasha Romanoff, it's nice to meet you."

"Harry, likewise."

Loki interrupted before Natasha could continue.

"Who is this 'old codger'?"

"Dumbledore, we're not on good terms right now, though he doesn't know that yet."

"I have a feeling you are not supposed to be telling anyone this."

"Nope, but I don't particularly care at this point, though there is some good to come out of it."

"And that is?"

"Hogwarts is happy."

Loki seemed taken aback at the seemingly random comment and it took a moment for the meaning to come to Thor before he was looking at Harry with a grin.

"Come on, wouldn't want to miss lunch."

Harry turned on his heel, looking very much like Luna with one hand trailing against the stone wall while the three of them hurried to catch up. They separated inside, each going to their own tables for lunch, Harry again managing only half a plate before he and Thor headed for Divination with the Ravenclaws, the biggest saving grace of the otherwise uneventful class the fact that it wasn't a double period. They still managed to be among the first few there, Harry's various shortcuts helping greatly to avoid the crowds, and got seats in the back where Trelawney wouldn't be able to see them very well, he didn't dislike the woman but her constant predictions of death of danger (regardless of how true they really were) were quite annoying after awhile and if she couldn't see him the she couldn't predict anything. The Ravenclaw boys still had multicolored hair when they came in, all but the SHEILD boys waiting until the last possible. It was kind of interesting how the SHEILD students seemed to claim the tables surrounding them, Tony and Peter down and to the left while Clint and Bruce were down and to the right. There was still a few moments before class where they managed to get short introductions in, Clint watching him suspiciously from the corner of his eye after their brief interaction at breakfast, and Bruce reminding him slightly of Neville with more confidence and insanely smart. Tony and Peter were both equally sarcastic and sharp as a goblin, neither missing much between the two of them. Trelawney started the class with her usual dreamy, signaling the start of class.

"Good day. And welcome back to Divination. I have followed your fortunes closely and am glad to see you back at Hogwarts for another year, despite several challenges that some of you have faced in recent times. You will find on the table before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes are important when it comes to the sacred art of divination. Turn please, to the introduction and read what Inigo has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Harry finished reading fairly quickly, going on to read chapter one while he waited for Thor to finish the intro before they started their dream interpretations. Thor going on about a storm and a bunch of animals, the only things he could remember about his most recent dream, while Harry went into detail about a dream of animals as well along with various elements and didn't notice Trelawney until she spoke up from her place next to him.

"I would like you to see me after dinner, child, I have something to discuss with you."

Harry didn't want to say no but he had to meet Professor after Snape and didn't know if he could do both.

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm meeting with Professor Snape after dinner."

"I know but you will not be with him long, you may come see me afterwards."

"Yes, professor."

Harry nodded politely and Trelawney gave him an airy smile moving off between the tables and listening to the other students until they were dismissed. They said their good byes to four Ravenclaws and headed sluggishly towards Defense Against The Dark Arts, not overly concerned about avoiding Ron since he hadn't been in the last class. Harry had a bad feeling about the upcoming class, having nothing to do with the fact that it was with Slytherin and everything to do with a certain pink toad. It was a with a strong feeling of foreboding that Harry sat in the longest table with Thor, Loki, and Natasha all in a row similar to their Potions class together. Umbridge stood as soon as the last person was seated, her voice grating on Harry's ears much the way it had last night.

"Well, good afternoon!"

A few muttered replies was all she got and she tutted disappointingly, looking around at the students.

"That won't do, now will it? I would like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

A loud chorus of 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' went through the room, Harry keeping his jaw locked firmly shut and staying quiet.

"There, now. That wasn't so difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Harry got out his supplies with the rest of the class while Umbridge got out her own wand and tapped the black board, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles' appearing on it.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom did not follow any Ministry- approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved, theory centered course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following."

Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her wand and it was wiped clean before it words started appearing on it.

Course Aims:  
1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Harry read and re-read the aims, seeing nothing about magic in the classroom and completely missing what Umbridge said. He caught Hermione's eye and they shared a look and a quick glance at the board and Umbridge before her hand shot into the air, Umbridge completely ignoring her and sitting in her desk now. Harry purposely dropped his quill and the light sound made Umbridge look in his direction and forcing to acknowledge Hermione, the tactic serving only to draw people's heads in his direction but land on Hermione in the process. Several moments passed and the whole class was now looking at Hermione's raised hand, Umbridge seeming to notice it for the first time.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims."

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"WEll, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them very carefully."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing up there about using defensive spells."

Most of the class was staring at the blackboard now, trying to see anything to the contrary without luck and Umbridge was gritting her teeth at her desk now.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any sort of situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"What do you mean we won't be using magic?"

Harry hadn't noticed Ron in the room until then, and he looked a little worse for wear but otherwise fine from earlier.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley."

He raised his hand in the air and Umbridge ignored him in favor of Natasha who had raised her hand with Hermione's who was being similarly ignored.

"You have a question, Miss Romanoff."

"If this is a class to teach us to use defensive spells safely then shouldn't we actually practice them so we don't accidentally blow something at our OWLs? Isn't that the point of this class?"

"If you have read the text and studied the theory then you will have no problem performing them safely during your OWLs and you do not have the right to decide what the 'point' of this class is."

Harry was struggling to keep himself in check at that, trying to think of a dozen reasons why he shouldn't try to turn her into a toad. The class was slowly getting more unruly as time passed, Umbridge trying to get back to the reading, finally raising her voice over Dean Thomas a moment later.

"I do not to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Harry raised his hand slowly, his face blank, and ignored Hermione's frantic head shaking, not waiting for Umbridge to call on him before speaking.

"Professor Remus Lupin was one of the two greatest teachers we ever had in this class despite being a werewolf, the other being a known death eater in disguise."

The whole class was focused on him now and he took great pleasure in the gasps he heard, it hadn't been public knowledge that Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Professor Moody and many of the students looked pale at this news. Umbridge plowed on as if he hadn't said anything particularly out of the ordinary, determined to make the class see her way.

"As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, innapropriate, and in some cases, potentially lethal."

Harry stood from his seat before Umbridge could continue and was strangely happy at the way her lips tightened and cut her off before she could continue.

"Would you say that the Patronus charm, a spell that is to be taught in seventh year, is too complex to be performed by a fifth year."

He caught Hermione's eye and she immediately knew where this was going, deciding to support him as best she could.

"Mr. Potter, what does that have to do with my class."

Hermione raised her hand and spoke without Umbridge permission.

"I would like to hear the answer too, professor."

Her comment got a ripple of agreement through the classroom, all eager to see where this was going and forcing Umbridge to continue on the topic.

"Yes, it would be impossible for a fifth year student to perform the charm, their magical core is too weak and underdeveloped to perform the charm, the reason it is taught in seventh year."

"Then, Professor Umbridge, why would a trial be held for the use of a Patronus charm in front of a muggle for a wizard who is both underage and apparently incapable of performing said spell for another two years. Especially when confronted by Dementors in a muggle populated area to save the lives of said wizard and a muggle in the process."

The class was murmuring now, confused by the direction things had taken and surprised at the out of character behavior that Harry was showing.

"I will not allow you to undermine with fanciful stories and accusations, Mr. Potter."

"I wasn't accusing anyone, I never mentioned anything of the sort, unless you have something to be accused of in the first place."

The class was speechless and Umbridge looked livid, her face flushed and made worse by her horrible pink clothing. It was silent for a long moment before Umbridge moved, going behind her desk and writing something on a piece of parchment before sealing it.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to take this note Professor Snape immediately. Normally I would send you to your head of house but she is currently in class and the only available teacher is Snape at the moment."

Harry packed his things quickly, going up to the front and grabbing the parchment before heading for the door, winking at Hermione on his way out. He walked a few feet away before turning and casting a Patronus at the door, the silvery wolf going through the door quickly and causing a loud girlish shriek to be heard through the castle a second later as Harry ran for the dungeons, rounding the corner just as a loud Potter was heard throughout the castle.


	4. Punishment and Revelation

Harry made it to Snape's office in record time, how a Gryffindor knew where it was is a different story. He took a moment to catch his breath and get rid of the grin plastered across and the door swung open on it's own as soon as he had managed to get rid of it.

"Are you going to waste time loitering about my office all day or do you have a reason for being here?"

Harry walked inside quickly, sitting in front of a chair in front of Snape's desk, and held a parchment out for him.

"Umbridge told me to come here and give you this."

Snape took the parchment gingerly, as if the bright pink color would somehow spread to him if he wasn't careful, and read it. He raised an eyebrow as he read and a slight twitch started at the corner of his lips as if he were fighting back a smile before finishing and setting the parchment down and looking at Harry.

"It would seem, Mr. Potter, that you've been sent here for me to give you some sort of punishment. However, I have a few questions of my own to ask before coming to any sort of decision."

Harry didn't know whether to be scared or happy about Snape's personality change, four years of taunts and ill-will was hard to forget.

"Her note says that you were undermining her class, how, exactly?"

Harry took a deep breath to steel himself before recounting his DADA class, Snape's eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline the only sign of emotion he displayed.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems I have misjudged you, you are not as Gryffindor as you appear to be, both in your previous class and my own. It seems that, for some reason, the lack of Mr. Weasley's, friendship, has somehow made you smarter and I find myself wondering why you have done so poorly in Potions before this year. Would you like to share with as to why that is or shall I draw my own conclusions?"

Harry remained silent, not wanting to share his intelligence with anyone that would report it back to Dumbledore before he wanted anyone to know.

"No answer? Very well, I shall share my opinion on the matter. From what I have witnessed during your school years thus far and over the last summer you seem to be hiding your intelligence, from whom I am not sure but it is not hard to guess, and have this year decided to change that, at least slightly. After my class today and the, incident, with Mr. Weasley, along with your potion, which somehow managed to be the best one in the class for I have already graded them, I have to come to question your placement in Gryffindor."

"You should ask the sorting hat, sir, it might be able to tell you the answer to that."

"Indeed. I was asked to decide your punishment, though that job would be better fitted to your head of house, I think I have the perfect one in mind. Seeing as how you like to wander and have gone into the forest on several occasions, I will give you a list of items to collect for me over the next several weeks, that should also keep you mostly preoccupied on top of your school assignments and prevent any more, incidents. Is this understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, come back here after dinner to pick it up, and don't dawdle outside my door this time."

Harry got out of his chair and headed for the door, looking back as he opened it.

"Professor, how do you think a Gryffindor knows where your office is?"

He left and headed for the great hall quickly, missing the surprised look on Snape's face as he left. When he reached the great hall it was just starting to fill with people, Snape and Dumbledore at the staff table along with several other teachers,how Snape got there so fast was beyond him, including the SHEILD teacher, Professor Coulson. Harry sat and was soon joined by Hermione, Thor, Loki and Natasha, a hush falling over the room at the two Slytherins that placed themselves on either side of Harry. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, noticing the absent twinkle, before addressing the two Slytherins.

"Shouldn't you two be at your house table?"

Loki spoke first, the noise starting to come back in the room.

"There are no rules barring students sitting at whatever table they wish, I wanted to talk with you more about earlier anyways."

"I almost forgot about that, it'll be all over the school by now."

Hermione was looking at the staff table when she responded.

"Umbridge is here, she's sitting next to Snape and she doesn't seem too happy about whatever he just told her."

"She probably didn't think I knew where his office was, wanted to give me some punishment for not showing up when I couldn't find it most likely."

Luna suddenly showed up across from Harry, radish earrings swinging.

"I prefer Thestrals and Unicorns to toads, don't you, Harry?"

"I would take them any day over a toad. What is a Thestral though?"

"They're the carriage pullers, they like you too."

Luna got up after that, leaving for her own table and Harry watched her for a second, trying to figure out her strange way of speaking before turning back. He looked down at his plate and saw that Hermione had already put food on it, giving her a quick thanks before eating. The four of them finished quickly and Harry looked around the great hall, Jocelyn seemed to care about house distinctions as little as Loki and Natasha for she had joined Bleu, The Island Hufflepuff, and Steve at their table and the three of them were talking rather animatedly. He looked at the staff table next, avoiding Dumbledore and going straight to the slightly strained expression on Umbridge's face and the surprisingly pleased one's on Snape and McGonagall's faces. The SHEILD teacher was looking at their group with a small smile and gave Harry a slight nod when he noticed his gaze that Harry returned and looked back to his friends, Loki was asking him a question.

"I assume the situation you described in class today was a personal experience, what happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'd rather not talk about that in the great hall, I can drop by your dorm tonight if you want to hear about it though. I have to see a couple of teachers first so it would be late."

"That is alright, I would like to know how you know the location of my dorm in the first place as well."

Harry grinned with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You'd have to ask the school that question."

Thor spoke from where he was just finishing his plate.

"Another thing that you have discovered from Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

Harry looked at the staff table again, noticing both Snape and Trelawney absent.

"Looks like Snape's headed back to the dungeons, I'd better go and see him then before he decides to lecture me for not being there soon enough. 'I'm glad you have decided to grace me with your presence Mr. Potter, I was wondering how much time you would choose to waste before following insturctions.'"

Hermione was giving him a slightly stern look, holding back a grin at his near perfect impression of the potions professor while Thor laughed so loud it was heard across the great hall with Natasha giving a smile of her own and Loki a light laugh as well. Harry said goodbye and left his friends to head back to Snape's office. He knocked as soon as he got there this time, the door swinging open on it's own, and stepped inside. Snape was by his fireplace and he straightened as the door opened and held a note out for Harry to take, leaving to sit behind his desk when he had with a shooing motion towards the door. Harry left quickly, now heading for the Divination classroom and making it there in a few short moments. He stepped inside the classroom, not bothering to knock and walked over to where Trelawney sat in front the large fireplace.

"Good evening, professor."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, I'll get straight to the point. I know you think me somewhat of a hack but I have been keeping a close eye on you since you came into my class in your third year and I have found something most disturbing that I would for you to know now you no longer follow Dumbledore. There was a prophecy made about when you were born, a false prophecy, that I was unable to foresee the consequences of or I never would have given it. It was placed in the Hall of Prophecies in the ministry against my will and I would like to warn you not to believe anything or anyone telling you to go there, especially the headmaster. Make friends this year, child, they will help you greatly in the times to come."

Trelawney got up and left before Harry could ask her anything and he walked numbly out of class, trying to figure what had just happened and wasn't watching where he was going. He turned the corner and ran straight into someone, both of them landing hard on the ground. He muttered an apology and looked up to see Jocelyn Stone, her skirt dangerously high up, and looked away quickly, stumbling back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?"

Harry held out his hand to Jocelyn and she grabbed it with a smile.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. We haven't actually met each other yet, have we? I'm Jocelyn Stone, Raven of The Island, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Harry Potter, likewise. Did you say Raven with a capital?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"It's a title from school you could say, Bleu is the Cat of The Island for example, and our school teacher, Lapis Demi, is the Hybrid of The Island. Just looking at you I think you would be a Fox, maybe even a Demon."

Harry and Jocelyn kept talking all the way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry learning all about her school and her friends. Apparently the titles were similar to tribes at the school, everyone had one based on their personality, and all her friends were from different tribes, something that was rare at the school. The tribes were all named after animals or, in a couple cases, mythical creatures. She was friends with a Cat, Bleu, an Owl, a Tiger, a Demon, a Horse, a Wolf, and a Fairy. Harry was surprised at all the different types and was fascinated by how the school worked, it was literally an island and the only inhabitants were the students and staff of the school. She didn't say exactly where it was and it seemed like the kind of place that couldn't be put into words very well, like Hogwarts was to Harry, and when they reached the Tower she told him about the collars and said they were symbols for each tribe and that she wanted to get him one, leaving before he could say otherwise. The rest of the evening was uneventful, Harry talking with Thor and Neville before bed while Ron was nowhere in sight, all in all quite nice, and hoping the next day wouldn't be nearly as strange.


End file.
